Conventionally, there is a known simulation apparatus which creates a model of an imaging device in a simulation model. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-21092, for example.) Determination of an installation position of an actual imaging device and adjustment of parameters of the actual imaging device require highly specialized skills, highly specialized knowledge, and sufficient experiences. Therefore, this simulation apparatus is used for reducing work of deciding the installation position of the actual imaging device and adjusting the parameters of the actual imaging device.
Also, there is a known robot which automatically determines whether there is adhered dirt on a hand or not on the basis of captured images. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-245570, for example.) This robot determines whether there is adhered dirt on the hand or not by comparing an image of the hand without dirt with a current image of the hand.
Further, a known robot automatically determines whether there is adhered dirt on the hand or not by using a sensor which measures a contact state. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-89522, for example.) This robot has a plurality of gripping portions, which come into contact with an object, and determines a surface state of the object by relatively moving the plurality of the gripping portions.